rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anesthesia
Anesthesia is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Dark Nightingale". Her Japanese voice actress is Ai Orikasa. She was dubbed by Donna Burke in the first game, with Wendee Lee voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "I like collecting strong, beautiful women. What do I do with my collection? I'm glad you asked... I examine them to see whether they will be suitable donors. Every scientist needs her lab rats, mine run around their cage to perfect Lady X." '-Anesthesia (in her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html In the first game, Anesthesia is introduced as the "personal assistant" to the current champion Lady X. In reality, she is the mastermind who created Lady X. Additionally, she's responsible for 'transforming' Fujiko Hinomoto into Evil Rose. She is effectively the main villain of the first game. She's also believed to be responsible for many of the "Heel-Turns" in the various primary characters' story modes in the first game. Benikage observes that the altered fighters now sport a black Demonic Tattoo on them - likely means of denoting them as having been experimented on. Anesthesia later claims that she's building weapons for military use, explaining that Lady X is the "Ultimate Weapon". Though she adds that she's not interested in money or the machinations of the Rumble Rose Organization, only in furthering her own research, and to "fill this tepid world with fear and suffering".http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html In the second game, she's portrayed largely as just another wrestler, with the changes in the other fighters being (presumably) unrelated to her. She even forms a Tag Team with Benikage, called The Balance of Terror... despite the fact that the ninja clearly appears to hate her! Personality A "Babyface" in name only... Anesthesia a cruel and sinister woman, emotionally detached from the the immorality of her research. She shows a callous disregard for others, viewing the other contestants as little more than potential future specimens for her work. During the first tournament, she expresses interest in Reiko, believing that she caries the same strong genes as her mother and sister. She thinks nothing of pitting Reiko against her own sister. in the Dr.Anesthesia'epilogue, she defeats Reiko and captures her, Anesthesia will tamed Reiko into her pet. Despite passing herself off as a nurse, it is strongly implied that she is a skilled surgeon. Her true training likely lies in cybernetics- as she created a human cyborg from the DNA (and remains?) of Kamikaze Rose. The 'creation' of Evil Rose, as well as the Heel versions of the various others, also implies that she also has experience in gene manipulation and behavioral conditioning. Despite her cold inhuman nature, Anesthesia is very much aware of her physical beauty. As a woman of great intelligence, she knows how to use her exotic beauty and sex appeal to play up to the audience in the second game. Her most blatant use of sex appeal occurs as part of her performance during her introduction. During her introduction, she performs a sort of "tease". She stands behind a giant X-Ray machine- displaying her uncovered figure as she dances. It's not clear if she's attempting to win over the audience, or she's just simply feeding her ego. It could also be argued that the fact that she chooses to present herself as a nurse would imply a (decidedly sick) sense of humor and irony. Appearance Anesthesia is a tall dark-skinned woman with an exotic beauty and a mysterious past- making her something of a female version of the "tall, dark, mysterious stranger" persona. She has green eyes with dark mascara and eye-shadow. She has dark brown hair that comes down to her collar in the back and is parted on the right. Her hair to the right of the parting is pulled back while the hair on the left comes down in long bangs. She wears an iconic 19th century white Nurse's Caphttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nurse%27s_cap. She has a sleek, elegant and well-toned figure. Anesthesia wears a shiny light pink skin-tight sleeveless mini-dress that stops about an inch down her thighs. The zipper in the front is undone to below her naval- showing off her cleavage and abs. She wears mock-medical white gloves with detached uniform cuffs (both also probably pvc). She also has a narrow white belt around her waist- complete with her Nursing ID Tag and a portable heartbeat monitor on it. There's a red trim on her collar, and around the base of her dress (only in the first game). She wears white lace stockings and red open-toed shoes. She wears a patch over her left breast of the medical "Star of Life"http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_of_Life emblem. The same emblem also appears on her white knee-pads. The emblems were blue in the first game and silver in the sequel. When Anesthesia wins enough matches to achieve her Super Star mode, she dons her new costume. She bizarrely changes from a Nurse into a Flight Attendant! She wears a old-fashioned stewardess' cap with a white sequined brim, along with white gloves. She has large white bow-tie around her neck. She wears a short blue mini-dress with 3/4-length sleeves and white trim. The uniform also sports numerous emblems, resembling "AA" (Anesthesia Airlines?). There's a large diagonal square-shaped gap in the front of the dress (showing off her cleavage and stomach) along with gaps above her hips. Her left hip is left uncovered, with straps running across the gap. The decorative lapels of the dress, as well as the segment in the front (with two rows of gold buttons) are covered in white sequins. She wears gray opaque stockings, along with decorative sequined white (extremely) high-platformed shoes. She arrives pulling luggage and flanked by two muscular men wearing dark glasses and pilot hats. The men also have cuffs and ties with collars (without actual shirts, not unlike Chippendale Dancers). This strange transformation may in fact be the product of a bit of Japanese world play. Because Japanese words can mean multiple things in different contexts, the Japanese production team likely made the joke by switching the word for attendant in "Flight Attendant" with the attendant aspect in "Attending Physician". Her swimsuit is a hot pink two-piece, with the top being strapless. There are slash-like gaps on the sides both parts of the garment. She discards her Nurse's Cap and wears sandals. Fighting Style Anesthesia's sadistic nature is reflected in her fighting style. She excels at reversing her opponent's attacks and generally moves that build up a fighter's H-Gauge. As she's quite adept at performing particularly devastating reversals, she's well suited for Pure Humiliation Matches and Street Fights. While she's not the best in terms of strength, she makes up with her speed and agility. She can get in striking distance and deliver unique moves that can build up on her opponent's H-Gauge. However, she's not well suited for head-on combat, as she has limit reach and endurance. Her limited stamina makes her vulnerable in more traditional match types. Despite this, if her Killer Mover is executed correctly, she can inflict considerable damage. And once when she sets up her opponent for her Lethal Move, not only she can build on their H-Gauge, but also deal devastating damage at the same time. Players are recommended to become familiar with the moves Anesthesia has that builds on her opponent's H-Gauge so that she can quickly deliver her Humiliation Move right away. Killer Move *'Criminal Cutter:' A throw that utilizes Anesthesia's strength. She starts off by bending her opponent forward, stepping around behind them and lifting them under her arms with their front facing the mat. Anesthesia rocks her opponent back and forward to gain some momentum. Next, she.lifts her opponent on top of her shoulders into an Argentine backbreaker rack position. Finally, Anesthesia pulls her opponent on their neck and then rises up slightly, using the motion to push them off her shoulders, flipping them to the mat on to their stomach. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Anesthesia's opponent is on their feet. **This move is roughly similar to an Inverted Fireman's carry takeover. Lethal Move(s) *'Flatliner:' A special move that utilizes Anesthesia's skills as a nurse. First, she scoops her opponent off of the mat and spins them around the front of her body. As Anesthesia brings her opponent back down to the mat, she drops to one knee, slamming them across the extended leg. While she holds her opponent in across her knee, she pulls out a pair of defibrillators. She places one electrode over her opponent's right breast, while the other is placed just over the stomach. Anesthesia then delivers a powerful shock to her opponent, flipping them off of her knee and back on the mat. **Only Anesthesia can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Anesthesia must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. **Before she does this move, she begins with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker. *'Victory 'A' Clutch:' A hold that utilizes Anesthesia's submission abilities. With her opponent face down on the mat, Anesthesia grabs their left arm, steps over and turns 180° and falls on her back to flip her opponent on their back. She then scissors her opponent's arms with her legs and rotates her body to force them on their knees. Finally, Anesthesia pulls back on their right arm, compressing both of her opponent's shoulder joints. **Only Super Star Anesthesia can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Anesthesia must be facing her opponent's head while they are lying on the mat, Humiliation Move *'Medical Bridge:' A hold that utilizes Anesthesia's submission abilities. She first bends her opponent forward, hooks their left arm across their back and places her left leg on the back of their neck. Anesthesia then falls on her back to roll her opponent over on their back. As Anesthesia completes the rotation, she steps over behind her opponent and transitions to a bridging position, stretching their abdomen until they submit. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *While she is referred to as a "Latina" in the manual of the first game, Anesthesia's origins have remained vague.Rumble Roses Manuel. Konami, 2004. Other therories say that that she is either from U.K. or Austrailia, because of her accent. *Anesthesia's theme "Keep on Liftin" was composed and performed by Konomi in-house musician Reo Nagumo, under the alias dj Nagureo. He would go on to created a Jazz/Hiphop version for the Konami game Beamania III.http://vjarmy.com/wiki/index.php/Reo_Nagumo The theme was retained and reused in the 2006 sequel. *Anesthesia's title "The Dark Nightingale" is likely a reference to the real life 19th century Nurse and health activist Florence Nightingale.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Nightingale *She and Aisha are only roses with dark skin. References Category:Babyfaces Category:Infobox templates Category:Villains Category:Characters